runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Avan/Dialogue
man (Avan) Before talking to the gem trader about "adam fitzharmon" *'man (Avan):' Can't you see I'm busy? After talking to the gem trader about "adam fitzharmon" *Why are you hanging around in a scorpion pit? **'Player:' Why are you hanging around in a scorpion pit? **'man (Avan):' It's a good place to find gold *I'm looking for a man named Avan **'Player:' I'm looking for a man named Avan **'man (Avan):' I'm called Avan yes **'Player:' You have part of a crest **'Player:' I have been sent to fetch it **'man (Avan):' Is one of my good for nothing brothers after it again? **'Player:' no your father would like it back **'man (Avan):' Oh Dad wants it this time **'man (Avan):' Well I'll tell you what I'll do **'man (Avan):' I'm trying to obtain the perfect jewellty **'man (Avan):' There is a lady I am trying to impress **'man (Avan):' What I want is a gold ring with a red stone in **'man (Avan):' And a necklace to match **'man (Avan):' Not just any gold mind you **'man (Avan):' The gold in these rocks doesn't seem to be of the best quality **'man (Avan):' I want as good a quality as you can get **'Player:' Any ideas where I can find that? **'man (Avan):' Well I have been looking for such gold for a while **'man (Avan):' My latest lead was a dwarf named Boot **'man (Avan):' Though he has gone back to his home in the mountain now **'Player:' Ok I will try to get what you are after Not having the jewellery yet *'man (Avan):' So how are you getting the jewellry? *'Player:' I'm still after that perfect gold *'man (Avan):' Well I have been looking for such gold for a while *'man (Avan):' My latest lead was a dwarf named Boot *'man (Avan):' Though he has gone back to his home in the mountain now After talking to boot *'man (Avan):' So how are you doing getting the jewellry? *'Player:' I have spoken to boot about the perfect gold *'Player:' I haven't bought you your jewellry yet though *'man (Avan):' Remember I want a gold ring with a red stone in *'man (Avan):' And a necklace to match Have jewerly *'man (Avan):' So how are you doing getting the jewellry? *'Player:' I have it *''(You give the pieces)'' *'man (Avan):' These are brilliant *'man (Avan):' These are a fine piece of work *'man (Avan):' Such marvelous gold to *'man (Avan):' I suppose you will be after the last piece of crest now *'man (Avan):' I heard my brother Johnathon is now a young mage *'man (Avan):' He is hunting some demon in the wilderness *'man (Avan):' But he's not doing a very good job of it *'man (Avan):' He spends most his time recovering in an inn *'man (Avan):' on the edge of the wilderness Talking again *'Player:' Where did you say I could find Johnathon again? *'man (Avan):' I heard my brother Johnathon is now a young mage *'man (Avan):' He is hunting some demon in the wilderness *'man (Avan):' But he's not doing a very good job of it *'man (Avan):' He spends most his time recovering in an inn *'man (Avan):' on the edge of the wilderness Talking to him after finding Johnathon (no crest in invent) *'man (Avan):' How are you doing getting the rest of the crest? **I am still working on it ***'Player:' I am still working on it ***'man (Avan):' Well good luck in your quest **I have lost the piece you gave me ***'Player:' I have lost the piece you gave me ***'man (Avan):' Ah well here is another one Talking to him after finding Johnathon (crest in invent) *'man (Avan):' How are you doing getting the rest of the crest? *'Player:' I am still working on it *'man (Avan):' Well good luck in your quest After quest *'man (Avan):' I have heard word from my father *'man (Avan):' Thankyou for helping to restore our family honour With steel gauntlets in invent *'man (Avan):' I have heard word from my father *'man (Avan):' Thankyou for helping to restore our family honour *'Player:' Your father said that you could improve these Gauntlets in some way for me *'man (Avan):' Indeed I can *'man (Avan):' In my quest to find the perfect gold I learned a lot *'man (Avan):' I can make it so when you're wearing these *'man (Avan):' You gain more experience when smithing gold ** That sounds good, improve them for me ***'Player:' That sounds good, enchant them for me ***''(Avan takes out a little hammer)'' ***''(He starts pounding on the gauntlets)'' ***''(Avan hands the gauntlets to you)'' ** I think I'll check my other options with your brothers ***'Player:' I think I'll check my other options with your brothers ***'man (Avan):' Ok if you insist on getting help from the likes of them Category:Family Crest Category:Quest dialogues